A Present For Bella
by kittensandcombatboots
Summary: A oneshot about how Emmett feels indebted to Bella after the events in New Moon. He wants to get her something or somehow prove how much she means to him and his family.


A/N: It's a one-shot and it's mainly in Emmett's POV, though there is a short bit at the end in Bella's POV. Also, my disclaimer will be at the end. Thanks to Ginormous Funtastic Everything for being an awesome beta. Read and review, even if it is just to tell me how much it sucks.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I felt like I owed her something, my non-life or the soul that I didn't even know if I possessed anymore. After all that she had done, she deserved something amazing, something spectacular.

But what exactly did you get the girl who saved your brother and brought your entire family back together? Bella had done that and so much more. She constantly made me re-assess what it mean to be a human. Bella did things that I didn't know people were capable of, things I didn't even know vampires were capable of. And she did it all out of love. We all loved Bella like she was family and for some reason, that none of us understood, she loved us.

I wanted to get her a present, but I had no idea what was appropriate. Rosalie's favorite jeweler was on my speed dial for when I would do something stupid. A florist in town knew me by first name, because I came in to get Esme flowers every time I broke something. Neither of those was right for this situation, though.

Bella deserved something bigger, a car or a plane or something. I knew she would never accept it. She didn't realize how amazing she was or how important she was to us. Bella wasn't one for huge gestures, so a Porsche was definitely out.

Still, I had to do something to show Bella how thankful I was for all that she had done. And I had to do it subtly. This would take all of my concentration.

I spent the next week thinking. My entire family kept asking if I was okay. After responding that I was, I went back to thinking. As careful as I tried to be around Edward, he still heard my thoughts. Occasionally, he would come sit with me while I was thinking. Atleast, when he wasn't with Bella.

Finally, I decided what I was going to do. It was something small, but I was sure she would appreciate it. Bella seemed to understand me, sometimes even better than the people I had lived with for decades. She would know instantly that it was from me.

I sat on the living room floor, cursing the inventor of safety scissors. Alice skipped down the stairs with a smile plastered to her face. Jasper followed quietly behind her. They looked at the pictures I had cut out.

"Carlisle isn't going to be happy that you cut up his new National Geographic," Alice said, still smiling.

"I'm making something for Bella." I didn't even look up at them. I was busy.

"Sure, blame it on Bella. Just like the couch," Jasper mummbled.

I laughed at that, remembering a few days ago when I broke the couch. Esme was near tears. I was in for it that time, so I pulled the Bella card. I told her that Bella didn't like the couch, but was too sweet to say anything. I said that I broke the couch so that we could get a new couch, one that Bella would like. Esme agreed and had Alice give stack of catalogs to Bella. She was supposed to pick out her favorite. I got away without any punishment.

"I really am making something for Bella. I just hope she likes it." Alice gave me her knowing look. Half the time, it was annoying. The other half of the time it was still annoying, but it was also calming.

"She'll love it."

"Good. Now, will you two leave me to my work?" Alice kissed me on the cheek and skipped back up the stairs, holding on to Japser's hand.

I glued the pictures on the box that I had covered with plain white paper. Then, I got a permanent marker and wrote my two favorite words on it. It was perfect. Now all I had to do was deliver it.

I ran to Bella's house and got the key from it's usual hiding spot. The whole house was quiet, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Edward and I, but he was currently occupied with his sleeping girlfriend. And I had my hands full with my own project. I sat the box on the table, out in open sight. Charlie would notice it, but I was positive that he wouldn't understand the significance.

I snuck out of the house, locking the door as I left. My present was in it's place. I only hoped that Bella would like it as much as Alice said she would.

Bella's POV

I walked down the stairs on Sunday morning to find a box sitting on the table. Charlie had went fishing, leaving me alone for the day. Edward was there, of course. He was sitting at the table with a smile on his face.

As I inspected the box, I knew instantly who it was from. The box was covered in pictures of bears. I opened it and discovered that Teddy Grahams were inside. On the outside were two words: Irritable Grizzly. I laughed out loud. I absolutely loved Emmett.

* * *

Disclaimer: Things mentioned in this story that don't belong to me: National Geographic, Teddy Grahams, and all the characters from Twilight. 


End file.
